


It's Worth A Sin

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), M/M, Memories, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: While Aziraphale and Crowley are dining at the Ritz, the demon contemplates his feelings for the angel.





	It's Worth A Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's worth a sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757386) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 

> Author's note:  
The characters are not mine. I only borrowed them and am not making any money with this writing, but do it out of delight in the creative work.
> 
> Translator's note: thank you @redangeleve for letting me translate this! I tried to stick to the original as close as possible :)

It seemed like a _miracle_ that a table became available just as the two men entered the crowded restaurant.

Even though Aziraphale didn't really want to direct any attention towards himself and his companion, he hadn't been able to stop himself from helping the happy coincidence along just a little so they could eat there. After their spectacular departure from heaven and hell, no-one would dare to reprimanded them for something as mundane as a frivolous miracle. At least for now, they were able to enjoy their new-found freedom without having to worry about any consequences whatsoever. Thus, the angel followed the waiter with a content smile on his lips, as they were led to their table, the demon in tow.

Crowley could have done without all the fuss. A table for two in his own stylish apartment or even the back room of the bookshop would have been enough for him. However, when his eyes met Aziraphale's and he saw the angel beaming as brightly as if all the miracles of heaven were within him, he knew that it had been the right decision to humor the angel and go to the restaurant. 

Crowley wouldn't say that he found Aziraphale's appearance to be attractive. In their relationship, of course, the outer appearance didn't mean much anyway, and to be fair one should note that _attractiveness_ doesn't quite mean the same thing to demons as it does to humans. Plus, the angel's outer appearance was really just a husk, just like the one of the demon. They had occupied their appearances for a long time now, since they had needed to walk the earth without being recognized. Still, sometimes Crowley asked himself what had made Aziraphale choose this body for himself. Why would an angel go for a small, round bookseller type, when he had all the possibilities of the world? He himself had chosen a slim, wiry body, fitting his rakish nature. Why did Aziraphale choose his? Even though it could be because the angel was a rather jovial and unhurried fellow, Crowley thought that he must have chosen his body to make humans trust him more easily. Not being seen as a threat certainly made his job easier, and Crowley had witnessed more than once how humans liked the angel without even knowing who he was.

Damn, he liked him himself, too, and not only because they kept running into one another over the past six thousand years. No, to be honest he had liked Aziraphale since that day on the wall of Eden, even though he hadn't known him yet then. It seemed like destiny, that they had met again and again over the course of history, often enough to become friends. If one were to ask Crowley today about what connected him to the angel, the answer would be a feeling of home. Realistically, of course, that was nonsense, as Aziraphale had absolutely nothing in common with the place the demon used to come from, but by now he had spent so much time on earth that hell had become foreign to him. Sure, he had gone back from time to time to report or get his next assignment, but the longer his stay on Earth kept going on, the bigger did the gulf between him and the other demons become. Now, he only ever felt familiarity around Aziraphale.

It was because of him that he had even picked up the habit of eating. Other than most angels who would never sully their celestial bodies with something so mundane, Aziraphale was a hedonist who loved to try new delicacies and the collecting of fine wines. Neither angel nor demon needed mundane things like sleep, food or water to survive, yet their time on earth had them get used to things they would have never thought possible before.

Still, it took an even longer time for them to allow their bodies other worldly pleasures like sexuality and lust. Then, ut was like an unwritten rule that they did the do with each other but would never speak about it. If they did, the spell would be broken, and the angel would reproached Crowley for the unforgivable sin and tell him that the demon tempted him, like Eve in paradise, and Crowley would not stand for it. He would have never crossed this line if Aziraphale hadn't encouraged it himself.

But Crowley couldn't bring himself to regret it, and he was sure that Aziraphale felt the same way deep inside. Never had he felt as close to anyone as he did to Aziraphale in those moments, when their bodies came together even though he did the same thing countless times before in his immortal life. Other demons only satisfied their physical needs, leaving him empty and cold, and a human lifetime was so short that aby interaction only equaled a glimmer of a match in the infinity of the universe.

With Aziraphale, it was different. He only had to look at him, over the edge of the menu in his hands, see the angel study the selection of dishes with a smile on his lips, and his heart started beating faster even though it should not have to be beating at all. When, as if feeling the demon's look, the angel finally looked up and beamed at him in a way that was completely incomparable, Crowley knew that there would never be anyone else for him.

"Now, my dear, have you selected?" Aziraphale asked, putting the menu down and looking at the demon expectantly. 

„Yess, that I did," Crowley replied with a grin.

In fact, he had already done so six thousand years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
